cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
Project
A project is a submission of a LEGO model from a LEGO CUUSOO user. A user must be over 18 years of age in order to submit one. Projects are the main feature of LEGO CUUSOO, as the entire process is built around them. A project which reaches a certain set number of supporters is considered an Achieved project. The current number of supporters needed to attain the Achieved status is 10,000; compared to 1,000 supporters while LEGO CUUSOO was limited to Japan. If an Achieved project is announced for production by LEGO, LEGO will give 1% of the net profits to the original project creator (or creators). Components of a Project A typical project will include these parts: *Images (up to 5) *Written description *Tags (up to 10) There is also a comment section for each project, as well as a section for Offical Lego comments. Images These are visual pictures, usually .jpg or .png files. One is used as the main project image, and the others are scattered throughout the description. They serve to describe the proposed model better, visually. Written Description A written description accompanies the four images in the project description. The written description allows for more detailed descriptions of the proposed model. It can also be used to describe the project in another language, or explain more thoroughly what the model is based off of or what features the model has. Tags Tags are terms or keywords which you will find at the bottom of the description of a project page. When searching among projects, tags will help you find specific projects. They must be related to the project. Submitting Projects When submitting a new project to LEGO CUUSOO, it must first go through a project filter. The projects are considered individually, being judged for adherence to the guidelines prior to being released. The guidelines cover all areas of the project, from basic quality standards to explaining what content is deemed "appropriate." These guidelines can be found here: http://lego.cuusoo.com/guidelines If they are not judged acceptable for release on LEGO CUUSOO, you will receive a notification as well as a brief explanation for why it was not accepted. Needs work is the status of a non-published rejected project. Any project that has been rejected in the initial review will show up with the staus "Needs Work". If they are considered worthy of release on LEGO CUUSOO, then all accepted projects within a certain timespan will be released in a block of new projects. Supporting Projects Users can give support to projects by simply clicking on the button that says "Support" and filling out a small form explaining about their decision to support. The project's overall support number will go up one for every user that decides to support it. You cannot "unsupport" once you have supported a project. Bookmarking Projects A user can bookmark a project by clicking on the hyperlink right below the project's statistics box. The link reads: "Bookmark this Project." If clicked, the text in the link will change to say "Bookmarked." The benefit of bookmarking is that you can follow a certain project without boosting its support number. Clicking on the link that says "Bookmarked" once more will cause you to "UnBookmark," meaning you are no longer following that project on your My Page. Once you have supported a project, you cannot bookmark it. Archived Projects Projects can be Archived for various reasons. When a project is Archived, users can no longer support, comment on, or bookmark a project. However, Archiving a project is not the same as deleting a project, because the project's page is still accessible. Deleted Projects Deleted Project are projects which are no longer accessible, either taken down by the LEGO CUUSOO Staff or the author of the project. They may be removed for various reasons. They are unlike archiving in which they can no longer be viewed. Achieved Projects Projects which reach a given number of supporters (usually 10,000) will be considered for production by LEGO. A project is considered Achieved when it reaches that number. Originally, each project was reviewed individually, but as LEGO CUUSOO grew in popularity, the number of Achieved projects grew and it seemed easier for the LEGO CUUSOO Jury to review projects quarterly. Quarterly Reviews encompass all projects which reach Achieved status in a certain timespan. In the Review process, the LEGO CUUSOO Jury decide whether or not a project is fitting for LEGO to produce. Failing the Review usually results in Archiving the failed projects, passing the Review results in that project's release as an Official LEGO Product. Category:Explanation of Function Category:Project